


Kyri: The Real Heroes

by TheQuietLoser



Series: Short Kpop Stories [3]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), K-pop, TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kingdoms, Kings & Queens, Mentioned ATEEZ Ensemble, Mentioned TWICE Ensemble, Misunderstood, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Original World, Party, War, fandoms are kingdoms, if kpop was a country, multifans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQuietLoser/pseuds/TheQuietLoser
Summary: A criticized world is underappreciated by its reputation created by the local people.In other words, how I view the K-pop community.“Blink is throwing a party. Thought I’d let you know.”“Cool. We’ll be there.”“We?”“Yeah. You’re coming right?”“I’m not sure.”
Series: Short Kpop Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034109
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Kyri: The Real Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> This is really random but here it is. I hope you enjoy it.

You walk into a magnificent forest full of magic and wonder. The leaves on the trees are the colors of lavender and irises. When the moonlight reflects on the leaves at night, it’ll take your breath away as the tree shines like a star. The deeper you walk, the more curious you get. You stop walking when a towering gray gate appears in front of you. 

You can’t see what goes on beyond this gate but you want to find out. The guards surrounding the gate let you in when they see the fascination in your eyes. You’re intrigued to know about this place, so you keep going. They say not everyone can enter this gate as you did. You saw beyond the ghostly atmosphere the gate portrays, which is the key point to catching a glimpse of the other side. 

Some people have run away before they entered, spreading rumors about it. People say that those who enter have never come out. What is this place? To the world, it’s a cult. To its followers, it’s called Kyri. 

Kyri is an ancient community, being around for many generations. Kyri is made up of many kingdoms with rulers that take up their corners. The three largest kingdoms are Army, ruled by seven kings, Blink, ruled by four queens, and Once, ruled by nine queens. Followers join every day. Most of them join Army or Blink then leave after a while to join other kingdoms. 

A teenager, Tristan, walked over to his kingdom, Moa, ruled by five young kings. When he joined, it was to support the five kings. The first thing he saw when he entered were conflicts on every corner. Kingdoms were fighting other kingdoms or kingdoms were fighting among themselves. Seeing the Moa kingdom for the first time, he felt safe by its first impression.

Moa was not the biggest kingdom but it was large. No one fought among themselves and they didn’t start a conflict with other kingdoms. They were a peaceful realm. Now, that rumor saying people who entered Kyri never came out was proven to be untrue. Many people chose to stay in their kingdoms rather than going back to the outside world. 

The members who did leave had to be secretive about the fact that they were members. In the local town outside of Kyri, it was frowned upon to be a member. Kyri had a bad reputation in the local town for no reason. People probably judged it before exploring it, however, Tristan nor anyone could change that. In his second week, Tristan met two girls, Ruby and Carressa, as they left to go back home. 

Ruby was a member of the Army kingdom while Carissa was a member of the Blink kingdom. Tristan was astonished by their friendship since everyone in Kyri knew Blink and Army were enemies for no reason. Some people have called them the “Tom and Jerry” of the community. It felt like a fresh breath of air to know that these girls didn’t let their kingdoms get in the way of their friendship. It made Tristan admire them. 

A friendship between the three blossomed at that moment. But the friendship was kept a secret when they entered Kyri. The three went their ways but at night when they left, their friendship bloomed. It was like a moonflower, only glistering in the moonlight. Tristan befriended some people from his kingdom but he always found himself excited for the day’s ending. 

“Blink is throwing a party. Thought I’d let you know.”, one night, Carressa mentioned as they walked outside the gate. 

Ruby nodded. “Cool. We’ll be there.”, she responded. 

“We?”, Tristan asked, confused. Ruby smiled, the two girls looking at him. 

“Yeah. You’re coming right?”, she asked. The two waited for his response. The lack of information made him more confused. 

“I’m not sure.”, he admitted. The girls seemed to understand his response. They looked at each other like they were talking telepathically. Tristan turned his gaze away from them and stared at the starless sky. Seconds later, he felt a tap on his shoulder. 

“Look, I know some people have told you to not associate with other kingdoms but honestly, exploring other kingdoms is fun. How do you think I met Carressa?” Ruby pointed at the blond-haired girl, explaining with a smile. 

“That’s because you came to a party my kingdom was having. You’re lucky I was part of Army or else you would have gotten in trouble.”, Carressa remarks with a chuckle. The two friends’ smiles grew wider as they recalled those memories. 

“You were part of Army?”, Tristan asked. Both of the girls’ smiles disappeared. Tristan automatically wanted to take his question back when the frown appeared on their faces. But then, Carressa smiled, a warm smile that showed Tristan it was fine. 

“Once upon a time ago. But then, I left. I still go by to visit thanks to this idiot.”, she pointed at the red-haired girl. Ruby smiled wistfully when Carressa looked at her. Carressa kept that smile on her face. Tristan could sense this topic was a sensitive one so he tried to change it. 

“When’s the party?”, he asked with a smile. The day of the party arrived quicker than expected. Ruby and Tristan were able to successfully sneak into by heading straight to Blink’s kingdom when they entered, with Carressa guiding them, of course. Everyone was singing and dancing, loud music playing from the speakers. People were hogging the food on the large table, wide smiles on their faces as they ate it.

They looked hungry. Carressa explained that these parties were the only time the members of Blink were fed proper meals. It was the same for the rest of the kingdoms but Blink mostly had them once a year. This year, Blink had three parties. Tristan asked why she left Army and joined this kingdom if they didn’t take care of their members correctly. 

“I had hope.”, she answered. For the rest of the party, Tristan and Ruby enjoyed themselves. They tasted the food, danced away from the large crowd, and lip-synced when someone would sing a song they knew on stage. Carressa admitted that this was probably the greatest party her kingdom had thrown. Carressa took advantage of this season, as she was sure everyone else did. 

A few weeks later Tristan’s kingdom threw a party. Of course, Ruby and Carressa attended. That same day, another kingdom, Once, threw their party too. After spending some time in the Moa kingdom, the three friends snuck over to Once to join their party. Ruby was right. Exploring was fun. 

On a day like any other, everyone was in their kingdoms when the Kyri bells rang, signaling there was someone outside. These bells rang when an outsider was calling for them, which was rare. An announcement followed, saying it was looking for Army, making everyone else in Kyri ignore the report and go back to their duties. Tristan saw as some members, one of them being Ruby, walked to the gate. Eventually, that day, the word spread that the locals were asking for Kyri’s help since an invader was approaching. 

Every kingdom agreed to go and fight. In Kyri, fighting was an everyday occurrence, however, when it came to fighting for other people, it was rare. This was Tristan’s first war. While the citizens of every kingdom left for the fight, the kings and queens stayed in the castle. The first thing Tristan did once everyone was heading out the gate, he ran to find his friends. 

He was lucky to find them eventually. The two girls were already together when Tristan found them. He wrapped his arms around Ruby’s waist and the two girls let out a sigh of relief when they saw the younger boy. Tristan was more than nervous about this. When he looked up to Ruby and Carressa, they had encouraging smiles on their faces. Tristan pulls away from Ruby’s embrace. 

“I’m scared.”, he admitted. 

The encouraging smiles didn’t disappear from the girls’ faces. “You’ll be fine.”, Ruby approved. 

“Can’t you see me? I’m not ready!”, Tristan exclaimed. 

“So what?”, Ruby responded. “We are bulletproof. Nothing can bring us down.” Tristan looked around him. Everyone had a look of bravery on their faces. He saw the members of a newly developed kingdom named Atiny. They were fearless of what was to come.

“I don’t know how to fight.”, he quietly says, a bit ashamed that he wasn’t bold like the members of Atiny. 

“Look here.”, Ruby gently grabs his chin so he could look at her. “To be louder than bombs, let go of your fear.”

“Can’t we just leave the monster alive?”, Tristan murmured with his head down. Ruby chuckled. 

“A day may come when we lose, but it’s not today. Today… we fight.”

“Tristan, just remember that once you’re out of this forest, you’re playing with fire. So battle as if it’s your last.”, Carressa advises when she hears their conversation. He nods and takes in everything they told him. At that moment, he realized that this was the purpose of Kyri. To protect, to be the best, to scare off intruders, and to fight for others is what this community was meant to do. No one was scared because this was their destiny. 

As soon as the ominous dark shadow came into view, the citizens began to attack. He was ready now. He felt ready. But it backfired when he felt Ruby clutching onto him like she was protecting him. Then, moments later, Carressa joined in on the huddle. 

It’s as if a switch turned on in his head and the reality that he was not ready came out of it. This war was too soon for him so he clung to his two best friends. Gunshots, screams, and explosions surrounded the three of them. They stayed in one place, seeming as if the war would last forever. But then, all of a sudden, the violence turned into cheering and gratitude. 

“Thank you, Army!” “Army, you saved us!” That’s all Tristan heard. The three let go of each other, seeing the beautiful blue sky again. The Kyri citizens who weren’t part of the Army kingdom seemed disappointed but they wore proud smirks. Ruby was a bit disappointed too. Still, this cheering from the outsiders, it felt nice Rewarding, if Tristan was honest. 

This is a moment where Kyri was not hated but praised. Even the different kingdoms got along at this moment. For a minute, a couple of minutes, it felt like everyone was part of one family. Being recognized for doing something good felt fulfilling, creating endless possibilities for the future. As always, the future didn’t turn out the way Tristan thought it would. 

The next day felt the same as every other day. Nothing changed in Kyri. Battles and arguments were still on every corner. That night after departing from Ruby and Carressa, he walked through the quiet town. Negative signs about Kyri were still on display everywhere. 

It was as if no one appreciated what Kyri did for them. But then an epiphany hit him. No matter what good thing Kyri does, they will never be heroes. They will always be labeled as villains. Tristan felt a tug, like a string pulling him somewhere, on his heart. 

Knowing where the string was pulling him towards, he turned around the direction of his house to return to his new home. A proud smile was on his lips, thankful for his decision of joining Kyri, the real heroes.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I just wrote. I had it in my mind for a while and I don't know how to feel about it. I really like it though and thank you for reading it. 
> 
> I wrote it based on what the Kpop community has done for us this year yet they still don't get acknowledged. Also based on recent events. 
> 
> Kyri- Kpop community  
> Kingdom parties- comebacks  
> Three main character- casual listeners/ multistans  
> the war- during the Black Lives Matter movement, I remember when Kpop fans began to drown out hateful messages with positive hashtags


End file.
